


He's Mine

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: Akashi has had enough of the others trying to steal Tetsuya away from him.It was time to remind them just who he belonged to.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	He's Mine

Akashi watched with rising irritation, and rapidly narrowing eyes as Kagami and Aomine argued over Tetsuya again. Each boy had a handful of the Phantom's shirt, tugging at the material as they demanded the other come play with them as their 'shadow'.

“Let go Ahomine!” Kagami demanded pulling Kuroko into his arms with a scowl. “You had your chance with Kuroko and you blew it! He's mine now!”

“Hands off Bakagami!” Aomine growled back, yanking the poor blue eyed boy away from the other's hold. “Tetsu will always choose me over anyone else, won't you Tetsu?”

Navy and red eyes stared into Kuroko's own pale blue, both demanding that he chose them, only to be met with a calm gaze, only the slightest wrinkle between his eyes showing his worry over the situation.

“Guys...” Kagami and Aomine leant forwards to hear Kuroko's choice, but the decision was never made, as Kise burst into the group, glomping Kuroko and sending them both stumbling to the ground under the unexpected assault, and tearing him from the others' hold.

“Kurokocchi!” Kise yelled out, wrapping himself around the small male like an octopus. “Let's leave these two to argue, and run away together instead!”

Akaski's eye twitched at the shout, tapping his pencil against the paper in irritation, only for it to drop as he saw Kuroko go down with a groan. That was it! Akashi had had enough of all of these other peasants touching what was his. It was time to remind the light blue haired male just who he belonged to.

“Fine, we'll play one on one to decide who gets to be Tetsu's light!” Aomine growled, reluctantly stepping away from the blue haired male.

Before Kagami could agree, Kise was suddenly yanked off of Kuroko's prone form, a dark foreboding presence looming over the trio. Holding Kise by the back of his collar, Akashi stood brandishing a pair of scissors and a terrifying expression.

“Tetsuya is _mine_!” he hissed out, red eyes glinting gold in the light. “Lower your heads you peasants, for I am absolute and I always win. There is no way I will give him up to the likes of you three!”

“Tetsuya, you are mine, understood?” Akashi demanded, turning back to the dazed boy still lying on the ground. “I will not allow you to defy me in this.” He reached forwards to place his hands on either side of Kuroko's face, careful to avoid injuring him with his chosen weapon.

Akashi words were soon cut short when Kuroko picked him up, scolding him lightly. “Now, now Akashi-kun, it is dangerous to run around carrying scissors.”

Tetsuya removed the plastic, child-safe scissors from his hand, placing them down upon the table, and causing Akashi to frown up at him. How dare Tetsuya defy him this way! Didn't he realise that Akashi was only trying to protect his honour?

Kuroko looked fondly down at the small red-haired child in his arms as he babbled seriously at him, smiling and nodding along with his words. Akashi felt satisfaction ooze from his pores as his Tetsuya acknowledged his claim, sending a look of victory towards the other three boys below him. Tetsuya was his, Akashi thought with a smirk, and he would marry him when he grew older, and make sure that the whole world knew it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get the image of a child Akashi wielding a pair of child-safe scissors, out of my head. Thus, this fic was born.


End file.
